poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 1
Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 1 is the ninteenth episode and part 1 of the third season finale. Plot Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6 and their Foals, Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E, EVE, The 9 Heroes, The Mixels, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Princess Trixie and Prince Dusty Crophopper had been recruited by Villamax, Diabolico, Ransik, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica on a top secred mission to join The Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force and Ninja Storm Power Rangers to defeat Prince Olympius, Vypra and Loki who joined forces with King Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Hiro, Nightmare Trix, Queen Chrysalis and Tirek to take over Equestria and for Olympius to avenge his mother, Queen Bansheera, Ransik and his alliance gave the Mane 6 great Powers to become Power Ponies. A Picnic/A Message Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals and their families were having a Picnic in Canterlot, When suddenly, A message pod has be send by Ransik who recruited Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla, The Mane 6's Their Foals, The Foals guardians and Prince Dusty Crophopper on a mission. The Power Rangers arrives/King Sombra's plan Just then, Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla, Dusty, The Mane 6, Their foals, Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E, EVE, The 9 Heroes and the Mixels met up with Villamax, Diabolico, Ransik and his daughter, Nadira, Zen-Aku and Jindrax and Toxica as they explained about the whereabouts of Prince Olympius plot revenge after his mother Queen Bansheera was defeated by The Lightspeed Rangers and Diabolico helped them defeat her, Then, Finally right on time, The groups of Power Rangers arrived, The Galaxy Rangers, The Lightspeed Rangers, The Time Force Rangers, The Wild Force Rangers and the Ninja Storm Rangers and their leaders, Captain William Mitchell, Angela Fairweather Rawlings, Princess Shayla and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe as they prepare for their mission to stop Olympius. Meanwhile, King Sombra and his family returned from their grave and freed Queen Chrysalis and Tirek from Tartarus and joined Prince Olympius, Vypra and Loki and King Sombra explain his evil plan to take over Equestria. Becoming Power Ponies and the Superheroes Meanwhile, Ransik bestowed Mike Corbett the Saber of the Magna Defender which was found in the future in the year of 3000s and He, Nadira, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica gave the Mane 6 power of the Power Ponies, Princess Twilight Sparkle became Masked Matter-Horn, Applejack became Mistress Mare-velous, Fluttershy became Saddle Rager, Pinkie Pie became Fili-Second, Rarity became Radiance and Rainbow Dash became Zapp. Yuna and her friends were here because they're to help Ransik and his Alliance stop Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra and his family from interfering the Power Rangers and Power Ponies defeat Prince Olymipus, Loki and Vypra. Training begins/Yuna and Ransik talk/Dusty and Eric talk Soon, the training begins, Mike Corbett the Magna Defender, Ryan Mitchell the Titanium Ranger, Carter Grayson's cousin, Ben the White Lightspeed Ranger, Wesley Collins the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger, Joshua Parker the Green Wild Force Ranger, Merrick Baliton the Lunar Wolf Ranger, Cameron Watanabe the Green Smurai Ranger and Marah and Kapri the new Orange and Pink Wind Rangers were the first ones to train through the obstacle course Villamax and Nadira made and the Power Ponies were last and they completed their training, That night, Everyone was preparing for the mission in the morning, Later, Yuna spoke to Ransik about his life as a former enemy of the Time Force Rangers, Meanwhile, Dusty spoke to Eric about his how he became a Prince and Eric spoke to him about being the Quantum Ranger. The Top Secret Mission Begins/Finding the Cubits The next day, the mission begins, Later, Villamax, Nadira, Jindrax and Toxica helped The Mixels find the six Cubits that will help them combine each three into one powerful beasts. Prince Olympius!!! Then, Prince Olympius showed up, Everything in Equestria was taken over and the Power Ponies and Power Rangers had to stop him and his evil alliance. Trivia * Songs # Category:Iamnater1225